Shattered
by animefan810808
Summary: Sasusaku? SasuNaru? You'll have to read and see. You guys need to start reviewing...man you slackers. R&R WARNINGS:Original, MM, FM hehehe can't give away too much... but this story will have many...many lemons...prepare yourselves
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I get depressed actually having to put this in words. Great. For the next six weeks I'm going to cry myself to sleep. tear oh no…it's starting.

Notes: thinking hehehe….thinking…..I don't know how to do that

Sakura, are you listening to me?" Sakura was brought back from her thoughts by a smack on the back of her head. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you. Did you hear any of today's lesson?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. There's been a lot on my mind lately."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what? It must be really important if it's causing you to mentally skip my lesson."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura sighed in frustration. Why is everyone trying to look inside my head? First that stupid Ino-pig and now Tsunade. What if Kakashi-sensei starts asking questions too? His sharingan eye will see right through my lies. He might tell someone, then everyone will find out about me taking lessons from-

SMACK

"Oww!" Sakura rubbed her now swollen forehead. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you to pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Tsunade pointed to the door. "Out!"

"What?" Sakura stared at her teacher in disbelief. "Your kidding…right?"

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm also canceling your lessons for the next week." Tsunade grabbed a 2 inch stack of papers off her desk and handed them to Sakura. "But you still have to do the homework."

Sakura stood up in protest. "Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious. How am I supposed to complete the assignments if I didn't hear the lesson."

Tsunade started to leave the room. "I guess you should have thought about that BEFORE you started to doze off while I was talking."

"But Tsunade-sama, I was only-"

"I don't want to hear it Sakura. If you have any problems with the assignment, you can ask Kakashi for help." Sakura began to object, but Tsunade raised her hand. "No buts."

After Tsunade left, Sakura plopped down into the closest chair. Great, she thought, now I'm going to have to talk to Kakashi-sensei. He may be dense, but he's a ninja. He's going know something's up. GRRRRR. Sakura laid her head down on her knees. Why did I have to be so stupid during Tsunade-sama's lesson?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade headed toward her office, leaving her frustrated student behind. That was unusual for her, she normally hangs on my every word. I can't wait to hear the details on this one. Tsunade opened the door to her office and saw that someone was already there. When the intruder took no notice of her, Tsunade made a coughing noise to get his attention. He stood up in alarm.

Realizing who had entered, the man bowed in respect. "I'm very sorry to intrude Hokage-sama, but I need to speak with you immediately."

"Very well," Tsunade motioned for her guest to be seated. When he declined she continued.

"You can start by telling me who you are and who sent you."

"I am from the Hidden Mist Village, but my name is not important."

Tsunade eyed him suspiciously. " Why aren't you wearing the symbol of your village?"

The man sat down in one of the chairs. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but we do not have time for such curiosity. If I do not deliver my message immediately, they could destroy our village."

"Who could destroy it?"

"The akatsuki." The man sighed and sat down in the chair across from Tsunade. "They are after the no-tail. They know we have been keeping her under our protection."

Tsunade leaned back in her seat. "There is no such creature as the no-tail. You should know this, every village keeps a record of the children that are born. I haven't seen this no-tail in any of those records."

The man leaned forward. "You say one thing, yet you believe another. You know who I'm talking about Hokage-sama," his eyes were filled with defiance as they locked onto hers. "After all, you are the one who helped seal the crane within her."

Tsunade glared at him. "Please do not make accusations, especially when you don't understand what you're implying."

"I see," The man sat back in his chair. "The Hidden Mist Village is asking for Kanoha's help. We will not be able to keep the Crane from them for long. If they get a hold of her…"

"Let's pretend for a moment that I believed you. How would Kanoha be helping?"

"I cannot tell you unless I am guaranteed your full support."

"What if I don't agree with your methods? For all I know you could be planning on killing her off." From the man's silence, Tsunade knew that she had guessed right. "What will that accomplish?"

"We have no choice. It's the only way to protect our village." The man stood up and turned his head to the window. "Will you help us?"

"No. I will take no part in this."

"If that is your decision, there is no need for me to remain here. I will now report your message to my village." And with that he was gone.

Shit. What the hell am I going to do about this? She rested her head on her hand. Jiraiya's going to kill me if anything happens to Aiko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura finally found Kakashi, he was reading in a tree. Figures. Make Out Paradise again. How can someone read the same book for 7 years! Sakura put on her best fake smile. "Kakashi-sensei, can you do me a favor?" No response. "Kakashi-sensei?" He's not even listening. Damn that stupid book! Sakura hopped up into the tree and stood in front of her former teacher. "Kakashi-sensei, I need your help on my assignment."

Kakashi slowly peered at her from behind his book. "What?"

I can't believe I'm sinking this low. He's never going to let me live this one down. "I need your help on a couple of my questions."

Kakashi slowly scratched his head in amusement. "Are you admitting that I'm more intelligent than you?"

"WHAT! NO WAY! You're just as dense as Naruto!" Sakura glared at him.

"Oh," Kakashi said sounding disappointed. He looked at his book again. "Because if that's what you were saying, I could have helped you."

Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch. I knew he would do something like this. He's such an idiot. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't have time for this."

"I'm sorry. Did you say something Sakura-chan?"

I guess I have no choice. I need finish this and leave. He's going to be pissed if I'm late. Sakura took a deep breath and bowed her head. "Kakashi-sensei, you are smarter than me in every way. Can you please lend me your greatness and help me with my assignment?"

Kakashi stared at her, his visible eye squinting. "Okay. What's wrong with you?"

Just play it cool Sakura. He doesn't know anything. He's just suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kakashi said putting his book down. "Usually you don't give in so easily when I say something like that. So now I know you're up to something. What is it?" Sakura mentally slapped herself. Dammit. He's going to find out. What the hell is wrong with me today? I keep doing this stupid crap. "Well? Spit it out."

"Even if I was up to something, why would I tell you?"

Kakashi's eye went wide. "What? Your not going to tell me what's wrong? I thought I was your favorite teacher." Kakashi scooted forward on the branch. "Come on, you can tell me."

Sakura jumped out of the tree and stared up at Kakashi. "Yeah right," she yelled, "You just want me to tell you because you're old, you have no life, and you want to gossip!"

"So does that mean it's a juicy topic?"

"SHUT UP! I said I wasn't going to tell you, now let it go!" At least he's not smart enough to use the sharingan.

"Okay," Kakashi picked up his book, "But when you want to do your homework, you know where to find the smartest ninja in the village."

"Speaking of Iruka-sensei. Have you talked to him lately? I hear he's been training with Gai. I bet he's strong enough to beat you now." Sakura laughed to herself as she darted off before Kakashi could respond. Okay. That either made him mad or it confused him. I'm so evil. Sometimes I surprise myself.

Kakashi stared after her. "Bah! That Iruka isn't smarter or stronger than me. At least I don't think so… I'm going to have to look into this." He opened his book to where he had saved his place. "After I finish this chapter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahem." Tsunade tried to ignore whoever it was that had entered office with out knocking. "Umm…Hello?" Why don't people knock anymore? When Tsunade finally looked up, she regretted it.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto's face fell. "It's good to see you to Tsunade-sama." He came closer and took a seat in one of the chairs. "I thought you'd be surprised."

"I'm definitely surprised." Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "You weren't supposed to come back for another month. Why are you here?"

Naruto grinned. "Jiraiya and I finished our training early."

"Jiraiya is here too?"

"Yup. He's downstairs."

Oh crap. I need to think about how I'm going to tell him. "Naruto, I have a mission for you."

Naruto sat up straight. "Really?"

"Yes, but before I give you the details go find Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Once you find them, tell them to come back here." Tsunade eyed the young ninja in front of her. "Understand?"

Naruto adjusted his headband. "Yeah, I got it. I'll bring them here." He ran out the door and smacked right into Jiraiya. "What the hell! Watch where you're standing you old pervert!"

SMACK.

Jiraiya growled at his student. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD!"

Tsunade sighed at the scene before her. After a year, they still haven't changed. I better stop this before I have to heal somebody.

"OLD MAN, I'LL TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves.

Tsunade stood up. "ENOUGH!" The two madmen stopped their ranting and stared at her. "I will not tolerate this right now! Naruto, go attend to your business! Jiraiya get in here and sit down!" When they began to object, she slammed her hand down on the desk. They both flinched in shock. "I MEAN NOW!"

Naruto took off running while Jiraiya was stuck inside a small room with a very angry Hokage. "What the hell is your problem Tsunade?"

She sat down in her chair. "We have a serious situation on our hands. The Akatsuki have discovered the location of the Crane."

"WHAT! How did that happen? We left her with the Hidden Cloud Village. They guaranteed us her safety."

"Somehow she ended up in The Hidden Mist Village. Mist has decided to take extreme measures to ensure their own safety."

Jiraiya slowly looked up. "What kind of measures?"

"I think there may be a way for us to stop them if we-"

"What kind of measures, Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed and looked away. "They plan to kill her," she whispered.

Jiraiya stood up "What the hell do you mean they plan to kill her! We can't let them do that. We have to stop them!"

"Jiraiya, calm down. I already have a plan to get her out of there, but we need to act quickly."

Jiraiya sat back down in his chair. "Send me."

Tsunade stared at him. "No."

"But I'm-"

"I don't care. I'm not sending you in there. Especially in your current condition."

"What condition?"

"If I send you on this mission, you will let your emotions take control of your decisions. I can't risk losing an ally because you got worked up."

Jiraiya growled in frustration. "But you can risk her life."

"I'm not risking her life. If you shut up and stop arguing for a minute, I can tell you what I'm going to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on a rock waiting for Sakura to show up. Why did I agree to this? I'm only making myself suffer. This is ridiculous. Sasuke stood up. I'm leaving. She can train herself.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke saw Sakura walking towards him. Damn. "I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get this over with."

Sakura quickly reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai knife. She threw it at Sasuke aiming for his feet. He dodged it easily. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "That was pathetic."

Sakura shrugged. "Just a test to see how fast you are."

Sasuke stared at her. "Testing people in battle will get you no where. You must enter a fight with the assumption that your opponent is stronger and faster than you. If you underestimate an opponent," Sasuke moved so fast she could barely see him. Sakura tensed as she felt his breath on the back of her neck and the cold steel of the kunai knife against her breast. "You will die."

Sakura smirked. "Maybe," she said as she twitched her hand, "You should take your own advice."

Sasuke looked down. "It's seems I have misjudged you." Sakura had anticipated his attack and positioned her knife right above his left kidney.

"I guess that's what happens when you assume."

This could prove to be entertaining, Sasuke thought to himself. "No more games. Let's begin."

"Fine." They broke apart. Sakura got into a fighting stance. "Don't ask me to heal you afterwards."

Sasuke pulled two kunai knives fro his belt and twirled them on his fingers. "That won't be necessary."

She glared at him. "We'll see." Sakura ran forward jumping into the air. Putting all her force into the blow, she slammed her fist into the ground. The ground around Sasuke began to crack and split. Dodging the jagged rock flying in his direction, he climbed into the branches of the tree behind him.

That was unexpected. I need to stay on my guard. Sasuke sighed. This is going to take longer than I thought.

"Sasuke, you cheater! You can't hide in the trees!" Sakura rested her hands on her hips. The tree in front of Sakura moved and she jumped back. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sakura felt a rise in chakra behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Sasuke's fist. He hit her hard enough to send her crashing into the tree she had just been staring at.

"You need to be on your guard in a fight. Don't relax even if you think you know where your opponent is." Sasuke stared at Sakura. "I think that's enough for today."

She stood up. "What? But we just started."

"If we continued, we would just be interrupted." She stared at him. Sasuke turned his head away form her. "Don't you feel it? The chakra headed this way?"

Sakura closed her eyes and reached out with her chakra. But that's… She opened her

eyes and stared in shock towards incoming chakra. "No way," she whispered. "Not him."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters TT. BUT I OWN ALL THE CHIBIS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok maybe not…but that made me feel all better…well, almost…TT not again!

**Notes: thinking** _I'm not picking my nose! I'm pointing to my brain_

_They spar together? What the hell happened while I was gone? _ Naruto could feel their Chakra long before he reached the clearing. _That Sasuke bastard…all alone with Sakura. I'll kill him if he touches her…what if their Chakra's raised because they're…_ Images of Sakura and Sasuke naked and in various positions, began to play over and over again in Naruto's mind. _No! Don't think about it…I can't stop thinking about it…crap! This is all his fault! I'll kill him!_

Naruto paused. _Wait. I need to think of something that will actually work…Sexy no jutsu won't work this time…hmmm…That's it!_ Naruto made the hand sign for his trademark jutsu. A shadow clone appeared in front of him. Naruto motioned for his other self to come closer. He whispered his evil plan into the shadow clone's ear. "Alright!" He yelled, raising a clenched fist. "Let's do it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think he turned back," Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. "Since he's not coming, can we continue?"

He started to walk off. "No." She ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was crouched under a bush, spying on his former teammates. _They don't even know I'm here. This is great. Sasuke's gunna tell Sakura off, and I'll be here to comfort her. Take that, you bastard! _

"Sasuke." He turned to look at her. "Why did you agree to train me?"

"Because you're weak."

"What do you mean I'm weak? Tsunade-sama has been teaching-"

"I didn't mean physically weak. You're too emotional."

Sakura stared at him. "I don't understand…"

He shrugged her hand off. "Emotions are a weakness. Until you can understand that, you'll never advance to the next level. Attachments only get in the way."

Sakura took a step back. "How can you say that?"

He couldn't look her in the eye. "When you fight for yourself, you become stronger."

"That's not true!" Sasuke looked up. "When someone I care about is in danger, I become stronger to protect that person. Emotions are a strength, Sasuke. Unless you can understand _that_, you'll always be one step behind Naruto."

Sasuke grabbed the back of Sakura's neck and pulled her closer to him. "You don't know _anything _about me and Naruto." He brushed his lips against her ear. "So if I were you," he smirked when she shivered. "I wouldn't pretend that I did."

_That bastard! He's touching her! _ Naruto began to wriggle out from under his bush. _Wait till I- _"ouch" _-get out there_. Naruto was about to interrupt, when he heard Sakura speak up.

"Don't touch me that way when you don't mean it." She shoved Sasuke away from her. "Even if you did mean it," she whispered, "I've gotten over you."

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Sakura by the waist. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. She glared at him. "Let me go!" She tried pushing him away again, but this time he only pulled her closer.

"Tell me why I should let you go." Sakura stared at him in shock, unable to speak. "What's the matter Sakura? Can't think of a reason?"

Before she could respond, Sasuke's lips were pressing against her own. Sakura could feel him licking her bottom lip, begging to be allowed in. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. She parted her lips, and shivered when the intruder began to explore her mouth. Her mind was screaming for him to stop, but her body was screaming for more.

_Why can't I move? _Naruto stared in shock at the scene in front of him, not knowing what to do. _Come on feet! Move! _Naruto stepped into the clearing, but the nausea in his stomach refused to let him get any closer. _I need to focus on the mission._

When Sasuke finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. "Sasuke," Sakura said her face turning red, "Why did-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Sakura turned a deep shade of crimson when she realized her arms were still around Sasuke's neck. She removed them quickly, hoping Naruto didn't notice. "Tsunade-sama has asked me to escort the both of you to her office."

Sasuke stared at Naruto expressionless. "I have something else I need to be doing." Naruto glared at him. "Besides, If she sent _you_ to escort us, it must not be that important."

Sakura cringed as Naruto's chakra began to grow. "Naruto!" She yelled. "Now is not the time for this. What did Tsunade-sama say exactly?"

Naruto was too pissed off to hear anything she said,. The animal within his soul had taken over. Sasuke raised his own chakra to prepare for the attack headed his way.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…but I plan on buying a Naruto headband from Hot Topic…really soon. YAY! Naruto headbands.

**Notes: **_thinking. Thinking….how fun…brain exercises._

Few people, have ever seen with their own eyes, the actions of a man who has lost his mind. If pushed too far, a man will lose his ability to reason. His body will surrender itself to instincts alone. Naruto was currently in this state of mind. It wasn't the kiss that drove him over the edge. It was the comment that he was worthless that became the breaking point.

Sakura understood what was happening, and she knew there was nothing she could do. She had only seen Naruto like this once before. It was something she had hoped to never see again.

Sakura winced as she watched Sasuke dodge another blow aimed at his head. _If this doesn't stop, one of them is going to get seriously injured._ Sasuke aimed a kick at Naruto's shin, only to have it blocked. _This is insane!_

She took off running towards the village. _I need to find help._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is that damn Naruto? _Tsunade was waiting in her office for Naruto to return with the rest of team Kakashi. _I sent him almost an hour ago. What the hell is he doing?_ She jumped in shock as her office door was almost torn off its hinges. "Sakura?"

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto's lost his mind! He's trying to kill Sasuke!"

"Sakura, calm down. Why would Naruto want to kill Sasuke?"

Sakura turned bright red. "I-um-have no idea…maybe-"

"Sit down and tell me what happened."

Sakura walked over to Tsunade's desk and sat down. "Sasuke and I were training, and Naruto showed up."

"That's it? I have a feeling your not telling me everything." Tsunade glanced at Sakura's hands. "Especially since you won't stop fidgeting." Her hands froze. "Just tell me what happened."

Sakura looked down. "He kissed me," she whispered.

"Naruto?"

"No," she said. "Sasuke."

Tsunade stared at her expressionless. "And Naruto saw this?" Sakura nodded her head, still looking down. "I see. But I think you should just let them fight it out."

Sakura looked up in shock. "You're just going to let them kill each other?"

"They're not going to kill each other."

"Maybe not, but they'll both be in the hospital for at least a week." Sakura stood up. "Please Tsunade-sama, I'm begging you."

"Fine." She stood up. "But I'm only doing this because I need them in one piece. Otherwise, I'd let them deal with their own problems."

Sakura bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade headed towards her door. "Where are they?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had finally calmed down due to lack of stamina. Sasuke decided to use this opportunity to address what was bothering the younger ninja, and lend some friendly advice. "Naruto, I don't know when that huge stick lodged itself up your ass, but maybe you should pull it out."

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto yelled. "You're the one with the stick up your ass." Naruto sighed as he plopped down onto the ground. "You knew I was there, didn't you?"

"No."

Naruto found a nearby rock and threw it at his rival who easily dodged it. "Liar."

"Maybe I did see you." Sasuke picked up a twig and began stripping it of its leaves. "What's your point?"

"Why did you kiss her when you knew I was there!" Naruto threw another rock.

"Stop throwing rocks at me! Why I kissed her is none of your business. I should be the one asking questions. Like, why were you spying on us?"

Naruto felt the blood rush to his face. "I wasn't spying on you!"

Sasuke smirked. "Now who's the liar?" He threw his stick to the side and picked up another one. "Who are you mad at anyways?"

"You! What kind of a stupid question is that?"

Sasuke stopped playing with his stick and stared at Naruto. "Are you sure you're not mad at Sakura?"

"Why would I be mad at Sakura?"

"Because you're jealous of her getting to kiss me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto threw two more rocks at Sasuke.

"I told you to stop throwing rocks at me!" Sasuke threw his stick, aiming at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked. "If you weren't saying all that weird shit, I wouldn't throw rocks at you!"

"Like I can help how you feel about me."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto ran toward Sasuke, fire in his eyes. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Sasuke barely missed the fist flying towards his face. The next time Naruto tried to hit him, he was prepared. He grabbed Naruto's arm and kicked and his feet out from under him. Naruto landed on his back with Sasuke on top of him, pinning him down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry guys…I had to leave you with a cliff hanger. Hehehe. What will Naruto do? You will have to wait to find out! MWAHAHAHA! Ow…my throat hurts now…Please review, if you have any suggestions I'll listen, but no promises…


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of it's characters…But Aiko belongs to me! So hands off!

Notes: Thinking… Ouch…It hurts  
More Notes: -- the crane or the kyuubi speaking. --I am crane…Hear me caw--

Ninja are trained on how to deal with pain. It's a skill that becomes necessary if you are taken prisoner by the enemy. They will torture a ninja until he is on the brink of death to obtain useful information. If you can deal with the torture, you won't cave in, and you might survive.

Aiko had not been captured, she was handed over. The village she had been taken to had turned on her. Where she was now, she did not know. She did not know how long she had been in her new location. The blindfold blocked out all light, she could not tell if it was day or night. She could not ask. When she had previously attempted to do so, she was answered with a gag and twenty lashes. The chains had long ago stopped the blood flow to her feet and hands. The village that had sworn to protect, had sent her to her death.

Aiko did not know how much longer she would be able to endure the physical torment. At some point during her stay her tormentors had stopped feeding her, and she was beginning to feel the effects. Even a ninja cannot last long without food or water.

Aiko could feel the Crane growing restless. They shared the same body. If one died so would the other. Knowing that, the Crane had begun to worry about the co-owner of its body. --Give me control.--

No.

--They must pay for what they've done.--

Their time will come.

--Your patience will lead us to our death.--

You will wait then?

--Death is not an option for me. If your situation does not improve, I will be forced to interfere.--

That is understandable.

Aiko was distracted from her conversation by the clanking of keys outside her door. She could feel hands lifting off her blindfold. It took her a couple of minutes before her eyes were adjusted to the light. When she could see she noticed a man standing in front of her with a scroll. He slowly opened it, his fingers shaking. She noticed that he was trying very hard not to make eye contact. "Woman, your case has been evaluated, and the elders have chosen your punishment." Aiko stared at him. "Your execution will be held tomorrow at noon." The door slammed shut behind him as he left.

--We must do something.--

We will wait.

--The time for patience is over. As you heard, we have run out of time.--

You're wrong, we still have time. Executions are always held in public. She sighed. It's disappointing.

--What is?--

I was hoping we wouldn't have to kill anyone this time.

--It is the only way.--

That's what's so disappointing. 


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did I would be rich…not poor sitting here on my couch with Charlie my laptop… It's a girl/guy name so I name it Charlie…. When I named it I forgot I had a cousin named Charlie. I tried to name it something else…But nothing else worked; Kind of weird. It was almost like it picked its own name. Anyways…on wit da Naruto, ya mon? (jk) I can type Lithp too…can you?

Notes: thinking Brain juice  
More Notes: -- The Crane or the Kyuubi speaking --I Kyuubi…will destroy all mankind…hahahahah …except the one I live in…--

Naruto was in total shock. He could not believe Sasuke had put him in this kind of a position…literally. He could feel every move the other ninja was making, and it was beginning to effect him.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, and Sasuke smirked. "Is there a problem?" When Naruto tried to rise, he roughly pushed him down. "I'm not going to let you go until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That you want me to kiss you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Get the hell off of me, you sick bastard!"

"Do I have to make you say it?"

Naruto glared at him. "You can't make me do anything!"

"Let's test your theory, shall we?" One of Sasuke's hands began to unzip the front of Naruto's jacket.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Making you, remember?" Naruto moaned in protest as the older boy pinched one of his exposed nipples, sending a wave of fire to his groin. Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's. "Come on, Naruto" he whispered, "I want to hear you beg me for that kiss."

Naruto shifted underneath the other ninja, not wanting him to feel his erection. "I don't beg for anything."

"We'll see about that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had been walking along minding his own business when he felt the chakra of his former students. Being the curious individual that he was, and hoping to find something interesting, he chose to head in that direction.

And find something interesting he did.

Kakashi hopped into one of the surrounding trees to get a better look. Wow, he thought to himself. I never would have pegged Sasuke to be the dominant type…but in a way it does make sense. He mentally slapped himself as he fought back tears. What am I thinking? These are my two, innocent students here. I should be the one down there getting to do "things" to them.

Kakashi knew this was not the time to pout…this…was Sharingan time…

He lifted his headband to uncover his left eye. Maybe this isn't a total loss. They might teach me something new…as much as I hate to admit it. Then when I confront Iruka on that intelligence thing… Kakashi laughed to himself. Like he's smarter than me.

That tall, tan, heavenly, bastard. Kakashi focused his attention back to the two, not so innocent, boys in front of him. He'll get his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't understand why his body was reacting to like this. Each little touch from the other ninja was sending a fire through his body. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take it. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he gave in and begged Sasuke for that one kiss that would relieve him from this suffering.

He felt a tug on his pants and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen. Naruto could feel his one shelter from the other boy's eyes slowly being taken away. "Don't," Naruto moaned, out of breath.

"Don't what?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants off the rest of the way. The younger ninja flipped over onto his stomach in a desperate attempt to hide his erection. Sasuke grabbed him and turned him back over, holding him down. Naruto saw a gleam in his dark eyes, and he knew that Sasuke had seen the very thing that he had been trying to hide.

Naruto cried out in shock as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his cock and slowly began to pump him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke for support, as wave after wave of pleasure racked his body. "Kiss me," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sasuke," he moaned, "please -" before he could finish, Sasuke's mouth was pressing against his. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke broke away from him. He soon forgot his frustration when Sasuke started to nibble on his ear.

"I know something you'll like better." Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's neck and down his chest finally coming to a stop at his left nipple. He circled Naruto's nipple with his tongue causing a gasp of shock from the blonde ninja. He slowly made his way down to Naruto's navel. His tongue darting in and out of the small crevasse.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke shifted positions. Sasuke's head was now directly above his cock. He ran his tongue up the length of Naruto's cock, enjoying the mixed sounds of confusion and pleasure coming from the other ninja. He took the head of the cock into his mouth, his tongue massaging it.

"Stop…Sasuke…I can't…take it," Naruto said in between ragged breaths. Sasuke responded to Naruto's request by taking as much of him in as he could. He sucked hard, pulling Naruto in and out of his mouth. "I'm going to-ahhh" He arched his back and cried out, releasing into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke pulled him self up and looked down at Naruto chuckling darkly. He leaned over Naruto and whispered into his ear, "You belong to me now." Naruto kissed him, sealing the deal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Ahem Wow. This took forever. I can write het like nobody else but when it comes to slash... This was actually my first M/M (in case you can't tell). Yes, praise be to Jade (me). Lol. Jk. You guys know the drill…I want to know what you think. It's hard to write a story if nobody gives you any feedback….I have a question for you guys….you know that clone Naruto made? Where did he disappear to? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out 


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS

Author: Jade

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…but since I put this little disclaimer here…I can now make them do whatever I want. That's right…even go kill Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz… don't worry, this is not a crossover, but I might just write one now…hmmmm.

Notes:_ italics_ means thinking _joy to the brain, for I don't have one_

More Notes: -- the Crane or the Kyuubi speaking --mmm cheese--

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi was on the edge of his branch his mouth hanging open. _What the hell_ he thought to himself while wiping the blood from his nose. _Why didn't they do this before?_

A flash of orange behind him caught his eye. "Here you go Kakashi-sensei." He took the tissue thankfully stuffing it up is nose to stop the blood flow. After that his attention turned back to the clearing. _Wait…_

Kakashi's head whipped around and he stared in shock at the jounin in front of him. "WHAT THE FUCK! NARUTO!" Kakashi almost fell out of the tree. _How can this be happening to me? One minute I was watching my two students behaving in a way I never would have expected, and everything was perfect. And now…shit._

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said calmly, acting as if the world was perfect and he hadn't just performed 'activities' in the clearing. _Wait a minute…_ Kakashi glanced over at where he had just been focusing all of his attention for the past twenty minutes. _They're both still there. Sasuke AND Naruto. That means…that this one…_

"Hey you. Naruto." Kakashi eyed the Naruto suspiciously. "Just what are you doing here anyways?"

The Naruto squatted down to Kakashi's level on the tree branch. "Well Kakashi-sensei, if you must know I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret." Kakashi nodded his head vigorously, trying to get the Naruto to tell him. _Hopefully he'll tell me why the real Naruto has a random clone running around the woods spying on me._ The Naruto put his hand up to the side of his mouth and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I was here checking to see how my clone was doing on 'Operation Sasuke' when I saw you." Naruto scratched his head. "What are _you_ doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's mouth dropped open, luckily for him it was hidden by his mask. _This…is the real Naruto? So the Naruto out there with Sasuke is a clone? Operation Sasuke? What in the world is Naruto planning?_ "KAKSHI-SENSEI!"

"What?" Kakashi closed his mouth and looked at Naruto.

"Why are you here?"

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto. "Why that's because…I…am on a…mission for the Hokage to…collect leaves. Yes that's it. The Hokage sent me to collect leaves because she has…a secret leaf…" He paused and looked at Naruto for emphasis. "Fetish."

"Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi nodded his head. "What? Are you serious?" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Yes. But this is top secret Naruto. You're trusting me with your secret, so I will trust you with mine." Kakashi mentally kicked himself. _Leaves? Jeez Kakashi, why not add in some rocks while your at it?_ "Deal?"

"Of course Kakashi-sensei! You can trust me!" Naruto grinned. "Well, I better get going. I have to go check on 'Operation Sasuke'. Oh by the way. Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office." And with that Naruto took off towards the clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wow…so…poor Sasuke…he got played. Hahaha. You go Naruto. Leaves Kakashi? _sigh_ sorry...it was too funny...I had too Just what is Naruto planning to do? You'll just have to read the next chapter. So R&R….A writer always likes to know what the reader thought…even if it is a one word review…so get to it :P


	7. Chapter 7

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters involved. So no lawsuits please.

AN: 'thinking'

An part 2: --The Crane or Kyuubi speaking--

AN part 3: Sorry for the long awaited update. I don't know what was going on with my head. I moved...then my lappie broke...such sadness...such sadness. Well it's been a long wiat and I hope you are happy I have returned! YOSHA! I'm back and ready to roll on with the story. No more waits. I'm going to write this puppy! So! On with the show, ne?

CHAPTER 7

Aiko awoke to the sound of footsteps outside her door. She could hear the guards yelling orders to each other at a frantic pace. 'So," She thought. 'They have already begun the preparations for my death." She sat up and shifted into a comfortable position. Which was quite hard to do considering her hands and legs had been chained.

--They are in for a bit of a surpirse.-- Aiko snorted in response. --They don't know they are getting ready for thir own execution. How entertaining.--

'Why is it, that everytime we are arround other living beings, one of them dies? Is it a curse? Maybe it's morals. Yes. Maybe I have a moral dillema that makes me kill others.' She heard the Crane laugh inside her head. 'Just what do you find about this situation so FUNNY?'

--You humans always have to make everything so complicated. Morals and curses? Come now, don't tell me you believe that nonsense.--

'I was only throwing out an idea.'

--I will tell you why death haunts us. Why it follows our every move. Humans are afraid of that which they do not understand. Unfortunately for us, we fit into this category. They fear us. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. And...well...you know the rest.--

'Don't you ever want there to be some other way? Something other than death?'

--Something other than death? Such as?--

'Peace...A place where we can live in peace and not have to worry about whether or not we will be alive tomorrow.'

--Well, I must admit, that WOULD be nice. However, it is an unrealistic dream. How about this. If we ever find that place. We'll live there. I would not mind.--

'At least we agree on something.'

--If you call that an agreement.--

'That reminds me, do you know what time of day it is?'

--I have no way of knowing. Just like you I cannot see the sun. I do however, know that you only slept for about two hours. As for the rest of time...I do not know.--

'I see. So it is the same day. They sure do move fast.'

--Well they are ninja.--

'True. We aren't going to be able to leave without killing them all...will we?'

--I do not see how we could. It is a village full of ninja. All of whom will fight to the death on command.--

Aiko shifted positions before her leg became completely numb. 'We could die tomorrow.'

--We COULD...but we will not. I refuse let that come to pass.--

'I see. I guess it might be a good thing I am stuck with you.'

--Perhaps it is. Although for which one of us I am not sure.--

'How DID I get stuck with you anyway?' The Crane chose not to respond to this question. 'Fine...don't answer. Even though this could be my last day alive. Why do always avoid this topic?'

--I avoid it becuase it is a story that is not worth telling.--

'You don't think I have a right to know why there is a demon in my body?'

--Demon? That's cruel. I'm too kind hearted to be a demon.--

'I think I will refrain from commenting on that.'

--You must admit, other demons are blood thirsty. I only kill to survive.--

'Fine. I will agree...IF you tell me why you are inside of me and not someone else. After all, this could be my last day of life. Show some of that kind heart you claim to have.'

--You are manipulating me.--

'Perhaps.'

--Very well. I will tell you some of it. You can put the rest of the puzzle together yourself.--

'Fine. I can meet these terms.'

--I was quite the evil doer.--

'You?'

--I will trust that is not sarcasm. Yes me. In order to repay my depts. I was entrusted as the gaurdian of a certain family.--

'My family?'

--Yes.--

'How does this help me when I am the only one left?'

--Well technically you are not the only one left.--

'I do not understand.'

--You are a mix of two families. You're parents were exiled because of it. From what I hear, status is an important thing to both groups.--

'I can understand that.'

--To remove your banishment, your parents made a pack with the family that I owed a dept to. In order for you to rejoin that family, I was to be sealed within you. Considering your blood, you now make quite the lethal weapon.--

'I see. So I was to be made a weapon.'

--That was not the intention. You were supposed to be a guardian but things did not turn out that way.--

'What happened?'

--We will save that part for another day.--

'I don't have another day.'

--Well then, this should give you incentive to survive.--

'I already have that, thank you.'

--And what might that be?--

'I refuse to die. Not until the day comes, when I can look someone in the eyes and not see fear. When I only see trust and understanding.'

--Love.--

'Love?'

--You do know what that is don't you?--

'Of course I know what it is. I'm not an idiot.'

--It seems to me that you are searching for what humans call love.--

'I don't think that's it.'

--Think about it some more.--

Aiko sighed. There was no point in continuing the conversation. She wodered how she ended up with such an insane companion. Then again, she was lucky to have been fated with one. If she didn't have the Crane sharing her body she would have died long ago. It was probably the closest thing to a friend she'd ever had.

Aiko fell asleep, while thanking fate for her only friend.

end

AN: I had this whole chapter written...and my stupid cat unplugged the computer before I could save. So I had to rewrite it. I suppose I like this version better. Irony...don't you just hate it. Well anyways. Jade...has returned. Mwuahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tolerated the sappy ending. Another is on the way! So read...review...you know the drill. I take ideas...remember this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...blahblahblah. Yes we all know what goes here. HOWEVER! I do own Aiko...so back off punks! Or death will come swiftly! For you!

AN: 'thinking'

AN part 2: --Crane or Kyuubi speaking--

AN part 3: Hmmm...I usually put something...here. Akward...

CHAPTER 8

Sasuke stared at the blonde ninja next to him. He wondered what would happen now that he had acted on impulse. Sure...it was only a clone. Still, the idea is here. 'As soon as this clone fades, everything that just happened will be transfered to Naruto. Maybe I should just get it over with and dispose of it now.' He traced the scars on the side of the clone's face. He wasn't sure if he wanted the warmth he was feeling to fade. 'I'll just wait till the real Naruto shows up. Then show him how much I appreciate his lie.'

He stood up and grabbed the clone's clothes. 'Might as well go along with it.' He threw them at the clone. "Put these on."

The Naruto looked at him. "Did you have to throw them so HARD?" He rubbed his face where he had been smacked by a zipper.

Sasuke shrugged. He couldn't stop himself from watching the clone put his clothes on. 'Even if it is only a clone. It's an exact copy.'

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto zipped the front of his jacket.

"What?"

"Tsunade-Sama wants to see us. She refused to tell me why. She seemed a little irr-"

"I'm going alone." Sasuke eyed the Naruto waiting to see what his response would be.

"I guess as long as we all get there it doesn't matter. Let her know that I'M the one who sent you."

"You don't seem to be quite as dedicated to your mission as you usually are." He could see 'Naruto's' hands freeze on his sandals. "I find that odd. What do YOU think...Naruto?"

The Naruto looked up at Sasuke not saying a word. 'Uh...oh. Now might be a good time to leave. I can't do that though! I'll be found out. Shit!'

"Well? You don't have any thoughts on this?" Sasuke walked over to the clone and pulled him up by the collar. "Do I have to beat an opinion out of you?"

"HEY! SASUKE! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Both heads turned towards the new voice coming from the trees.

Sasuke had now become extremely irritated. "What the hell is it now?" He dropped the Naru-clone.

Sakura popped her head out of the bush. "Tsunade-sama! They didn't kill each other. Thank god."

Tsunade walked into the clearing and sat down on a rock Sakura at her heel. "Okay. Now that you are all here it would be a good time to-" She was interupted by Sakura's hand popping into the air. "Yes?"

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade sighed. 'You would think that after all this time they would be able to sense the presence of their own teacher.' She looked at Sakura. "Fine. KAKASHI! GET OUT HERE!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. 'That perverted bastard. If he was watching this whole time...' He ground his teeth in frustration.

Kakashi appeared from the trees at the other end of the clearing. He made his way to the group at a slow and steady pace. "Yo." He grinned at Sasuke from under his mask.

"Now, can I finish what I was saying?" Tsunade glanced at Sakura who slowly nodded her head. "Good. We have a situation. You are to report to Mist and find a ninja. I am ordering you to do whatever you have to to bring her back. Of course, without causing a war."

Naruto was the first one to ask a question. As usual. "How do we do 'whatever we have to' without causing a war?"

Tsunade stood up. "Be creative. I need you to retrieve a woman by the name of Aiko. She is being hunted by the Akutsuki and we CANNOT allow her to fall into their hands. Do you understand." When she heard their agreement she continued. "Tell her that I have sent you there. Make sure you use my name. She is being held prisoner. We all know how Mist treats their prisoners, so she will not be hard to spot."

Sakura popped her hand up again. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I am done speaking to you. You must get there by tonight. This is an A-rank mission. Take it seriously. If you fail...no. You will NOT fail. Am I clear."

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"Then go." Almost immediately she was alone in the clearing. 'This is going to get ugly.' She knew there was no way to avoid a war. Going into ally territory and stealing a prisoner was against the unwritten rules. However, she refused to let the no-tail fall into the wrong hands. Not only that, she also felt an emotional connection to that girl. Perhaps that would be her undoing.

end

AN: Okay...another chapter. I know it's short but I have a habit of doing that. So the drill yes...R&R. Yup. Reviews are my batteries. So give me the juice! hehe...no seriously...review your little hearts out. Ok well...what will happen? Will they get there on time? What will Sasuke do to Kakashi? What's he going to do to Naruto? Tune in for the next chapter and find out!


End file.
